The specific aims of this project are to: 1) To develop the curriculum and scientific content for this course, focusing on critical principles of early phase clinical trials and methodological concepts. The program will incorporate experience and lessons learned from clinical trial investigators in Neurology and other fields of medicine, such as Oncology, Cardiology, and Infectious Disease. 2) to recruit an exceptional group of clinical trials experts and educators as faculty and a cadre of talented young investigators as trainees. 3) To conduct the course in a manner that will foster interaction and mentoring relationships between trainees and faculty. 4) To evaluate the short-term and long-term impact of the course. We will use these evaluations to improve the course content and logistics, understand the program's impact on young clinical researchers in the neurosciences, and ensure that the program is meeting its objectives.